False Emotions
by carnivalparade
Summary: AkuRoku
1. False Emotions

"Axel…"

"Hey Roxas. Its late, I was beginning to think you wouldn't come!" Axel had, of course, heard the sort of sad, loneliness in Roxas's voice, but he quickly chose to ignore it.

"Where's Xion?" the boy sat in his usual seat next to Axel.

"Ah, you just missed her."

"Is she coming back?"

"Nah, she has overdue mission reports."

"Oh…"

Axel looked at Roxas who was staring blankly at his own boots. The Redhead made a quizzical face and rolled his eyes, "alright, I'll bite. What wrong?"

Roxas was quiet for a long time. Several times he would open his mouth to say something, change his mind, and clamp his mouth, saying nothing.

Eight sighed. He was about to re-ask his question when Roxas interrupted him.

"I don't know… nothing I guess…" he said in a small voice.

Now Axel was worried. Really worried. Usually Roxas would spill his every thought and 'feeling' to Axel.

"Roxas, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen during your mission? What's up?"

Roxas could tell Axel was worried, really he could, but he just didn't know how to word what he needed to say. "No… and yes. Sort of," he paused. "I'm okay. Nothing happened. I'm fine. I was just… thinking."

Axel was a little eager, but he didn't want to press the boy, so he decided just to listen.

"I was thinking… about you, Axel…: Roxas made sure not to look at his best friend's expression. "I don't know why, but I keep thinking about you. I tried to stop, really, but…" he looked down and his eyes filled. The tears came soon after, but they were quiet ones. Quiet as though he was completely unaware that he was crying at all. Roxas wiped his cheeks, looked at his wet, gloved fingers, and cried harder, hiding his face in his hands, as if knowing he was crying was even more upsetting.

Axel watched the boy, slightly fascinated and amazed. He watched small streams push through Roxas's gloved fingers. He watched his small shoulders tremble up and down. A small smile pulled on Axel's face.

"You definitely are the _expressive _Nobody. Are you sure you don't have heart?" eight laughed inwardly, _the boy sure knows how to fake emotions. Heck, if I had a heart I'd start crying for him myself!_

"Hey Roxas."

"The boy didn't even move.

"_This_ is what 'love' is. Or rather –the closest Nobodies like us can get to 'love'."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked quietly, his voice vaguely confined by his gloved hands.

"You see Roxas, that's something I can't tell you. You don't learn love, you feel it."

Roxas was quiet for a moment. "You're stupid. You don't even know, you just won't admit it."

"_I'm_ stupid? You're the one who's crying for no reason!"

"Shut up."

"Now, now, no need to break out the swears." Axel moved Roxas's hands from his face and wiped his cheeks, "now c'mon, Roxy. Let's see a smile."

Thirteen unintentionally did the opposite. The blond cried again and lowered his head.

Axel rolled his eyes again, put a hand on Roxas's cheek, and lifted his head. He smiled, emerald eyes shining. Axel tiled his head and brought his face close to the blonde's.

"I can't love you… but…"

Axel pressed his lips tenderly on Roxas's for a moment. Then, his hands on Thirteen's shoulders, Axel pulled away, looking down.

"I want to."

The Pyro felt to small hands on his face. Roxas slouched and tilted his head to look up at the low-headed man.

"Well the…" Roxas smiled. "We'll just have to pretend. Wont we?"

And with that, Roxas licked his lips, followed immediately by smashing them with Axel's. To the older man's surprise, Roxas was _immensely _skilled at kissing. He kissed so gently and lovingly; and so skillfully and passionately.

Again, Axel broke away looking away from Roxas in shame, "we could get in trouble. If we get caught, they'll turn us to Dusks for sure."

"I don't care," the boy said seductively.

Axel laughed gently. Before Roxas could pull the Pyro into another lip-lock, Axel pressed his index and middle fingers to the blonde's mouth, "you make me feel like I have a heart."


	2. Want Me, Tease Me

"Don't look at me like that," Axel giggled lightly. "If you want me to kiss you, just tell me."

"Who says I wanted _that_?"

"Hn, fair enough." Axel brought his face close to Roxas's, "but if you don't say anything… I'll never do it."

Roxas's folded his arms and looked away, only pretending not to care, "whatever, like it matters to me."

Axel laughed returning his attention to the semi-sweet, light blue ice cream in his hand. Roxas peeked at Axel from the corner of his eye, paying close attention to the man's mouth. He closed his eyes again exhaling loudly and held his hand over his heart-less chest.

Axel grinned, watching Roxas try to calm himself down. He got so excited so easily. But Axel did have to admit, the two hadn't kissed since he told the boy he wanted to love him. The Redhead brought his gloved fingers to his lips, staring off into space.

"Hm Axel, if I didn't know any better I'd say you _wanted_ to kiss me."

"Wh-what? I d-"

"But I won't do it. Not unless you kiss me first."

Axel held a shocked look on his face for just a second, "y-yeah right!"

"Well then. I guess neither of us will be getting any _action_ today, huh?" Roxas held his ice cream to him mouth. Closing his eyes, the boy slid his tongue through his lips to lick the sweet and salty treat. He moaned softly as if eating the ice cream was the most ecstatic thing ever. The boy opened one eye just in time to catch Axel lick his lips and swallow hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I bothering you? You look a little… uneasy."

"Wh-what? I- I don't know what you're even talking about."

"Oh, you don't?"

"I don't."

"Hm are you sure Axel? Cause honestly," Roxas scooted up close to Axel, tilting his head back to look up at him. "Anyone would agree that it seems like you. Want. Me," again, Roxas moved closer to Axel. He sat in the man's lap, facing him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I d-don't."

"_So_ badly."

The boy pulled the zipper on Axel's coat halfway down his torso. Roxas smiled bringing one hand to his mouth, removing one glove with his teeth. He presses his bare hand on Axel chest, feeling the warm and smooth skin. Axel shivered, trying hard to suppress his moans. He felt Roxas at his neck, licking and biting his skin. He tilted his head to give Roxas more space. Immediately after, the boy jerked away.

"Ha! I told you you wanted me. Why won't you admit it?"

Axel looked at the blonde darkly with lust-filled eyes. He threw his hand behind Roxas's head, tangling his fingers into the boy's soft blonde hair. The Pyro pulled him close enough to his own face, that forming words would likely cause their lips to meet. Axel held him there for a few moments, but neither would give in and kiss the other.

Shortly after, Roxas's shocked face melted to one of desire and passion. He brought his hand onto Axel cheek and licked Axel's lips. The taste of sea salt ice cream almost drew him into Axel's mouth, but when he felt Axel's lip quiver he pulled away.

"Had enough?"

"Enough?" Axel repeated.

"_Oh._ So you want _more_," Roxas sighed, "too bad you decided you wouldn't kiss me."

"Only if you ask me to."

"Oh but Axel, you're the only one who wants _anything_. If you kiss me first, I'll give you _everything._"

Axel knew right away what Roxas was talking about and he could feel a certain 'restlessness' bellow his waistline. He pulled Roxas again closing the small space between them, smashing their lips together forcing his tongue into Roxas's mouth. He felt Roxas smile under his lips. Immediately after, the boy broke away.

Roxas stumbled off of Axel's lap back to his normal spot next to Axel.

"Roxas, what the hell? You said-!"

"Hi guys!"

Axel jerked his head up to Xion. Eyes wide, he waved. _How long has she been here?_

"What's up?"

"Eh… usual stuff. Nothing new."

Axel quickly looked to Roxas, mouthing the words, 'when did she get here?"

'Just now,' Roxas mouthed calmly.

'Did she see anything?'

Roxas shook his head. "Well, I think I'm going to go. I'm pretty tired."

"Wh-what? Already?"

Xion giggled, "You're like an old man, sleeping this early."

"It's almost sunset."

"It's always almost sunset."

Roxas laughed he comment off, "see you guys later."


End file.
